


The Confusing Case Of The Seattle Explosion

by Ellienerd14



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: An alternate look at their story, Based On Buzzfeed Unsolved, written with the knowledge of half the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: “This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved, we cover the death of Officer Kindred Matthews and some of the theories about the mysterious explosion that caused it.”-or, when Sean's favourite webseries covers the incident at Seattle, they gain a new perspective.(It's Buzzfeed Unsolved covering Life Is Strange 2, simple enough.)





	The Confusing Case Of The Seattle Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> Shane's text is regular, _Ryan's is in italics_

**The Confusing Case Of The Seattle Explosion**

**(3.9 million views)**

 

* * *

 

_ “This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved, we cover the death of Officer Kindred Matthews in the outskirts of Seattle, Washington and some of the theories about the mysterious explosion that caused it.”  _

“This is a recent one, right?” 

_ “It happened at the end of 2016, only three years ago. There’s a lot that still hasn’t been confirmed and the two brothers are still missing. So, yeah a lot of questions. A thick plot.”  _

“Like a good tomato soup? 

_ “Please stop going on about yesterday’s lunch. Ooh, I’m a white guy who makes his own soup, check me out.”  _

(Laughter) 

“Okay, okay. Onto the case!” 

_ “On October 28th, Officer Matthews began his patrol at 3pm. He was young, inexperienced and had only been working with the Seattle DP for five and a half months at the time.”  _

“Don’t cops usually have partners?”

“ _ I’m getting on to that. Officer Matthews was alone in his shift despite it being Seattle Police policy for all officers to be occupied by a partner. However, they were understaffed and his usual partner, Officer Field, had taken the day off due to his daughter needing a lift from the mall. Although he later claimed it was quote ‘made to seem much more important when she called’ unquote.”  _

“Jesus, the Seattle DP aren’t very strict with their policy. ‘Sorry, Jenny has a lot of Forever 21 bags, it seems pretty important’. What else is important? Stopping crime.” 

_ “It’s pretty unprofessional, yeah.”  _

“And like this is modern police. Like the cases in 1940 are bad enough but come on guys! You can literally google the rules.” 

(Laugher) 

_ “At 5:08 Officer Matthews was driving through Lewis Avenue and witnessed a fight in the garden between two teenagers.”  _

“The brothers?” 

_ “The fight was between sixteen year old Sean Diaz and fifteen year old Brent Foster. Although there were no witnesses to the fight, classmates reported Brent had a history of making racist comments towards Sean in the past. He was also mentioned as harassing Sean’s younger brother too, calling him quote ‘Mexican retard’ unquote a few days before the fight.”  _

“So, it seems like this kid is an asshole.” 

_ “Jesus Shane. He almost died!”  _

“Hes bullying a nine year old!” 

_ “As Officer Matthews approached the fight, it escalated with Brent falling over and becoming unconscious as he hit a rock. Officer Matthews then removed his gun and pointed it at the two brothers.”  _

“That’s… not a good progression.” 

_ “Yeah, no. Especially since the youngest brother was nine. The dash cam footage shows that they were both crying and claiming it was a misunderstanding.”  _

“I don’t like this cop Ryan!” 

_ “The noise attracted the boys Father, Esteban Diaz, who had come to investigate what happened.”  _

“As a Father, you can see why he’d want to know what happened, like he clearly wanted to look after his kids. Also, yeah this cop sucks.” 

_ “At 5:11, a shot was fired, killing Esteban, followed by a large explosion which knocked over the police car and led to Officer Matthews hitting the house and dying from the impact. And that is where the mystery begins.”  _

“The cops blamed the kids?”

_ “That’s the interesting thing - the kids go missing and it’s um, a very short time. The shot is at 5:11 and police back-up arrives at 5:15 and by then the kids are gone.”  _

“I mean, can you blame them? I’d get the hell out of there too.” 

_ “As the Diaz brothers ran from the crime scene, the police believed they were responsible for the explosion. Which takes us to the theories.”  _

“Can I just say, not cool that an innocent man was murdered and all by this cop. I don’t like him.” 

_ “Big time douche, I’m with you.”  _

“The biggest douche.” 

_ “The first theory is that the Diaz brothers were responsible. They were the only people unharmed by the explosion and had fled the scene. Sean’s bag was also missing at the time, which made some police officers believe the attack was premeditated.”  _

“Hmm.” 

_ “That’s it? Just ‘hmm’.”  _

“Yep.” 

_ “Sean was an experienced runner with good knowledge of the local area, which may explain why he was not spotted after the explosion. He was also reported to have some anger issues with some of his classmates who had bullied him in the past.”  _

“I don’t buy it.” 

_ “No?”  _

“I don’t think you’d do it that close to a nine year old.” 

_ “The brothers had been spotted a few days later in a gas station, when the police were called again. However, despite a quick response time, once again the brothers had left and there was damage to the store they had been last seen at. The owner - Hank Stamper, aged sixty - claimed he tried to help the brothers but was attacked by them. He then apprehended them in his office. He claims an Earthquake caused the damage to the store.”  _

“Not a fan of this guy either.” 

_ “No?” _

“He locked them in his office! Is everyone in Washington a douche?” 

_ “Yeah, this story is not making me feel great.”  _

“I need to look at puppy pictures after this.” 

_ “However, many people have claimed the brothers are victims of racial profiling. Friends of Esteban Diaz reported he once said, quote ‘there’s more Big Foots than Mexicans in this town’ unquote.”   _

(Laughter) 

“What a comparison. This guy knows what’s up.” 

_ “It’s also unlikely that a teenager would have knowledge on causing explosions. No chemical elements were found at the scene. The fight was also believed to have been provoked by Brent and the ‘blood’ they found on his clothes was actually corn starch.”  _

“The one time they test blood in a case and it’s fake?” 

_ “It was October, so close to Halloween, so what probably happened was these brothers were making costumes or whatever in their garden and Brent picked a fight and they threw the fake blood on him.”  _

“I stand by it. Asshole.” 

(Wheeze) 

_ “Yeah, no one in this case is coming out looking great.”  _

“I’m not going to visit Seattle any time soon.” 

_ “Sean also was planning to attend a party later that night. He had been calling his friend minutes before the fight. His friend, who chose to be anonymous said quote ‘on call we were planning on buying weed and snacks for later, not planning murder of a random cop’ unquote.” _

(Wheeze) 

“This friend has a great point.” 

_ “They really do.”  _

“You know how teenagers are, ‘I’m going out Dad, getting an Uber to a party, might run someone over on the way, see you at 12’.” 

(Wheeze) 

_ “Finally, although Sean’s bag was missing, he had left camping equipment behind. As you recall, the brothers were spotted again near a camping site. If this was planned, it was badly planned.”  _

“Yeah, I don't think they did it. I think the cops were under pressure and needed to find answers and some scared not-white kids were scapegoated.” 

_ “Yeah, you really got to feel for them. Their Dad died and they ran away. Can’t blame them.”  _

“Does this have a funny little theory at the end to lighten it up a bit?”

_ “No. But it does take us on to theory two. You won’t like it.”  _

“No-“ 

_ “Theory two is that Esteban Diaz was responsible for the explosion.”  _

“Oh come on Ryan!” 

_ “Esteban had experience with Officer Matthews before. On the twelve of July, he had a barbeque which was forcibly ended when the police were called, including Matthews and his partner Field gave him a warning about the loud music and alcohol involved.”  _

“I don’t think you’d murder someone over music.” 

_ “Depends what kind of music. Sometimes people edit videos with no headphones and I get annoyed.” _

“Would you kill me over loud music?” 

_ “I’d kill you over a cup of coffee.”  _

“Oh wow Ryan. Am I in danger?” 

_ “Maybe.” _

(Laughter) 

_ “Esteban Diaz also had a degree in engineering and may have the skill to cause an explosion in Officer Matthews car.”  _

“I don’t think he’s going up to a cop’s car to like blow it up whilst he has a gun pointed at his children.” 

_ “However, the dash cam footage does not show Esteban approaching the car and there was a very small period of time between the shot and explosion.”  _

“Yeah, I don’t think he did this with his mind. Is that a theory?” 

_ “There’s no mind power theory Shane. The case isn’t that strange.”  _

“Just sad.” 

_ “The third theory is that the car exploded due to a technical issue. The Seattle PD had faced budget restrictions and being a newer cop, Officer Matthews car would not be a priority with maintenance. The car had been badly damaged by the explosion and the engine badly impacted so it was unclear if that caused the damage. However, this theory does not explain how Officer Matthews was injured as he moved towards the car, not away from it.”  _

“And it was like a big cover up to make the Seattle DP look good? ‘Cause this case did the opposite.” 

_ “Partly a cover up. Actually, that takes us to theory four, which is… crazy.”  _

“You think it’s crazy? Bug-eyes Bergara? Ah shit.” 

_ “The fourth theory is that the explosion was caused by the government.”  _

“Is this an online theory?” 

_ “Yeah, it’s from some conspiracy forums - fake-explosion.url.”  _

“I mean, it's a to-the-point name.” 

(wheeze)

_ “Very concise.”  _

“I bet they wear little tinfoil hats.” 

_ “Not, the best source. But, they have an interesting point.”  _

“Well, that is coming from ghostie boy.” 

_ “A year before the explosion, a government grant to research a new method of power had given to a team of scientists. However, no progress had been made, with some believing the testing had backfired and caused an explosion.” _

“I’m going to be honest, they are not connecting shit here.” 

_ “There is another suggestion that Officer Matthews had actually shot the two Diaz children and it was covered up to save the reputation of the Seattle PD.”  _

“Ryan, no, don’t say that-” 

_ “Yeah, this theory isn’t as funny as the little government experiments.” _

“I’m going to go stare at a wall for an hour after filming this.” 

_ “I thought you were going to look at puppies.”  _

“We’re past that Ryan.” 

_ “However, as the two Diaz brothers were seen several days after the explosion, this theory seems unlikely.”  _

“Oh, thank god.” 

_ “What do you think is most likely?”  _

“I think a cop who was really bad at his job shot a guy and then his car blew up.” 

_ “You would.” _

“I might go visit fake-explosion.url later.” 

_ “It’s um, an interesting read.”  _

“I bet. I will admit, I hope the cops don’t find these brothers.” 

_ “Yeah, I’m on their side. I don’t think a kid could blow up a car. They seem to be the real victims here.”  _

“Again, I’m going to stare a damn wall after this case.” 

_ “Three years after the death of a Seattle Police officer with the only witnesses still missing, the Seattle explosion remains…  _ **_unsolved_ ** _.” _

 

* * *

__

“Aw,” Daniel paused the video, “Sean they’re on our side!” 

“Thank God someone is.” He smiled at the screen. “At least we’re famous now. Kind of.” 

“Awesome! Now all my friends in Seattle will never forgot us.” 

“Lyla said she commented on it, wanna try and find it?” 

“Awesome.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I usually feel kinda weird writing about real people but I thought this was a fun concept. Plus, I love Buzzfeed Unsolved. A similar style fic but for TUA also inspired this if you want to [ check it out.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356561?view_adult=true)  
> This was meant to be funny but this game is sad so idk guys. Sean and Dan watch this in Mexico, with their new puppy.  
> Actually, when writing this I was like, who would blame kids for Matthews death? There's no logic in it. Yeah, give my boys some rights! 
> 
> Say hi: Tumblr - @bazwillendinflames 
> 
> Comments appreciated!


End file.
